greek_and_roman_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares
Ares is the god of war, the father of Oinomaos and the uncle of Crystal, Ruby and Michael. Appearance ''' Ares has reddish brown hair and a tanned complexion. He wears titanium armor and platinum gaiters.He has a bloody sword in his right hand.He also wears the Olympian bracelets on his wrists. '''Casual wear He wears a white hooded sweatshirt with skull patterns,a black t-shirt with a skull and red,ripped jeans.He also wears a pair of vermillion sneakers. In winter He wears a black down jacket with white fur edging.Occasionally in winter,he wears a black cloak and a veil that covers half of his face. On special occasions He wears a red and gold hakama and wooden geta. In the jazz band He wears a black fedora hat,a black suit and red tie. As a gem fighter He wears a sleeveless bodysuit with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon and the legs are dark mahogany. He wears red boots with dark red toe caps. As a Sailor Senshi He wears a sailor fuku that is red in colour and red flats.His tiara is in front of his forehead and he wears a red choker and long gloves with red ribbons at the ends. Personality ' Ares is hot tempered,vicious,bloodthirsty,brutal and doesn't really care about human beings.He is tough as a rock,but his heart melts like butter when he sees his niece Ruby.He teaches her how to use fire and never takes no for an answer.He seldom smiles,except for times like he reunited with Crystal or spending time with Ruby.But when he laughs,he says “you’re welcome”. He somehow has a liking for cats,so that’s why he keeps his Skitty,Tulip,in the house. Ares is seen to have a dangerous and lethal temper,treating any act of disrespect against himself or her fellow deities with aggression and violence.Ares is shown to get fed up when anyone disagrees with his beliefs, including about the value of other lifeforms and the caste system's duties.He yelled at Athena for questioning his views of the Cluster,became frustrated when Daedalus shed light on the idea that Demeter wasn't responsible for Hestia's disappearance,and even went as far as to attack Poseidon for disobeying Gaia's will when the former was trying to help Crystal and her siblings escape. '''History ' In 2005, Ares reunited with his niece Crystal. In 2006,Ares taught Ruby how to use fire. 'Trivia ' Ares's favourite gems are jasper and hessonite. His element is fire. His nickname is "beetroot". He and Ruby sung "Something entirely new". His occasional outfit resembles a member of the mafia. His gem form is jasper. When he was in middle school, he and his friend Goliath formed a band called the"Jasper Brothers". His alias is Tadashi Kagami,and his female form is Rei Hino. He is voiced by Sakaguchi Shuuhei in Japanese,and Devon Bostick in English. He loves spicy food such as kimchi,curry and sriracha sauce. He acts as Ribby in the game Cuphead. He plays the drums in Olympus jazz. He has a pet lion named Octavian. He owns a Mercedes-Benz sports car. His bracelets have 35 orange gems on them,which means his power is at a master rank. '''Abilities Pyrokinesis Ares could ignite fire by using his mind. Crash Helmet Proficiency By gathering his resolve and thirst for battle,Ares is able to summon his weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet.The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor;a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows him to use it to charge,slam,and head-butt his opponent,while a clear orange tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of his face.The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Apollo's gauntlets,as Ares was shown continuously countering his attacks. Martial Arts Further reflecting the similarities between himself and Hermes,Ares is likewise prone to mixing up his weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves,such as grappling,throwing, or simply punching his opponent. Due to the nature of his weapon,the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. Headbutting Ares is shown to be able to head-butt without his weapon.This version,although weaker without his crash-helmet,still has the potential to knock out a human being. Piloting Whilst Ares himself has never demonstrated this ability,it is implied by Ruby that Ares can pilot spaceships. Attacks Dragon flame ''' Ares creates a flame like a dragon and throws it at his enemies,causing one hundred percent damage. '''Court members Eris Pallas Phobos Deimos Bia Kratos 4000 fire nymphs Palioxis Pokemon Ares likes collecting fire and dark type Pokémon,his Pokémon include: Garchomp Emboar Magmortar Sharpedo Houndoom Incineroar Turtonator Reishiram Zekrom However,there are a few exceptions: Skitty Quotes ''' "I've told you, pillock, you have to use your tools!" "Ruby, I've told you that please do not make me rage!" "You said what?!I am going to hit you if you are trash talking me!" "Finally,you're talking sense." "I know and I hate it!" "There's some sort of giant spider in my room." "I know your Arachne needs freedom, but please do not let her go inside my room!" “I think you do not make a good Pokémon trainer,Oinomaos.” “(laughs)Whoops.” “I’m sorry,Tulip.But I am hungry and thought your tail was candy.” “The leather on the sofa is quite charred,we now have jerky.” “Tulip,please show me the map of Ethiopia.” '''Themes Original theme:Toreador march Entrance theme:Mars:the bringer of war by Gustav Holst Battle theme:Megalovania Room theme:Dance of swords 'Laughter style ' When Ares laughs,he goes off like“Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh HEH!” in a crazed and loud way,which is similar to Papyrus’laugh. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Olympus jazz Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Fire units